The Forgotten Sibling
by DeathGoddess98
Summary: BASED AFTER THE FINAL ACT. What if Inuyasha had a sister he doesn't remember? What if SHE remembers HIM? What will Ezaiya do to get him to remember, and how far will she go to get back her only family? Of course, things can get a little tricky with a powerful demon slowly draining Inuyasha's memory...
1. Chapter 1: We Finally Meet

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's cry echoed through the village.

Hidden behind a hut, all I saw was a blur of red and silver as the half-demon bolted to his girlfriend's side. I followed, silent as a shadow. Which I pretty much was, considering the black demon-hunting gear I had "borrowed" from a demon slayers' village. The only thing that stuck out was my silver hair.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded as I hid up in a nearby tree, still quiet as I scaled it with ease.

"There!" The 18-year-old girl pointed up the steep hill. I glanced up, dangling my legs from the branch I was sitting on.

A large demon, the size of the trees surrounding it, raised itself up onto its back legs, which looked like a human's, just with no meat. Only black gross skin and bones pressed against the flesh. Its body was big too, as big as the huts. Its arms matched its legs, and a pair torn bat wings opened up from behind its back. Its head looked like a dog's with horse ears, still covered in that disgusting ebony skin. It didn't have eyeballs, just deep, dark sockets. Teeth hung from its mouth, sharp as Tessaiga.

I smiled, kicking my legs out. I could take that thing easily. Inuyasha might have issues. I watched the silver-headed boy run up the hill, his mighty sword drawn, with mild interest.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, and a blaze of light gorged deep scars into the earth, knocking the demon down. It stood back up and I chuckled.

Try again, Dog Breath.

That demon can only be killed with water, which of course the dim-witted idiot didn't know.

Looks like I'm going to have to come in and save him. Again.

I glanced over my shoulder at the multiple streams weaving their way through the village. I flicked my wrist, and observed as the water began to bubble and rise up out of its riverbeds.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's screech drew his attention; the half-demon growled and leaped down the hill to stand beside his lover, wrapping an arm around her waist. Before he could move her out of harms way, the water surged up, moving towards them.

With a flick of my finger, the water parted, moving around them. Once safely on the other side, the liquid joined together again. It flowed up the hill, like a waterfall moving backwards. I kicked back as the water swirled around the demon, engulfing it. It gurgled, trying to claw its way out, but the water remained stubborn. I smirked as the creature started to melt away.

"What the heck?" I heard Kagome gasp, and I glanced down at them, suddenly envious. If only I could be that ignorant.

The demon was fully gone, and the water flowed softly back to their beds. It once again parted when it reached the shocked couple.

You're welcome. I thought to myself, knowing they wouldn't thank me. They never do. They don't even know I exist.

I sighed quietly, making sure not to make enough noise for Inuyasha to hear. If only…

I climbed up higher into the tree. As I neared the top, I glanced down. Through the green foliage, I could see the two talking to an elderly priestess. Inuyasha had returned the sword back to its sheath. I reached up, my eyes still on them. I grabbed hold of a limb and gave myself a gentle jump off the one below me. I heard the branch snap and fall out from under me, leaving me hanging with one hand from a branch several feet off the ground.

I cursed and hauled myself up, kneeling down on the branch nervously. My white dog ears flicked, and I could hear the people below me.

"What was that?" Kagome sounded surprised.

"Who's up there? Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled, spinning to face the tree.

"Inuyasha, ye must be reasonable. It could be just an old branch." An old female voice croaked.

"I doubt it! I can smell something up there!" I could see the dog demon drawing his sword and charging towards the tree. "Someone's up there, I know it!" I realized what he was doing a second before he did it.

He swung the blade, slicing through the trunk like paper. I gasped in shock as the tree began to tip, and started to fall.

I jumped, breaking through the wall of leaves and landing hard on the old sand path. I rolled before stopping into a kneeling defensive position, my own weapon drawn, at the edge of the hill.

My dagger, Bakeru, glowed in the afternoon sun. The golden and crystal veins tracing through the blade reflected the light brilliantly.

"Heh. I knew there was someone in there." Inuyasha pointed his Tessaiga at me, smirking. "Who are you? What were you doing up in that tree?"

"I was watching you fight that demon. Did you do that water thing?" I said, forcing myself to look curious and alert as I straightened up. I could take him with both hands tied behind my back and blindfolded.

"No. You did." He growled at me. He figured it out that quickly? He must have gotten more intelligent since the last time I saw him. Of course, that was over 200 years ago…

Mentally shaking my head, I pretended to look surprised. "Me? I didn't do that."

Inuyasha huffed at me and raised his weapon to strike.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

He collapsed, his sword flying out of his hand. "What was that for?" He growled at Kagome, pulling his dirt-covered face from the ground.

"She hasn't done anything to harm us! If anything, she helped us!" The young priestess snapped.

I blinked and I saw my chance to get out of there. I bolted forward, shoving my dagger into its sheath at my right thigh. Without slowing, I leaped onto Inuyasha's back, shoving him back down as he started to stand up.

"Why you little-" Before the half-demon could call me whatever filthy name he had in mind, I kicked off the edge of the nearest creek and dove in, forming a perfect arc as I flew through the air.

With the softest splash, I disappeared from view, leaving behind the three people staring at me in shock.

* * *

~Several Hours Later~

I sighed, glaring down at the fire. I sometimes wish I didn't complete that damn trial… I wouldn't have these abilities if I didn't…

The flickering flames sent shadows dancing across the cave walls, and the gentle breeze from outside made the fire sway like a charmed snake. I closed my eyes, dozing for a moment.

A twig snapped outside the entrance to my cave. My ears flicked, and I opened one eye.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Kasai stepped inside, carrying firewood. I opened my eyes fully.

"You didn't. You know I rarely sleep." I muttered, relaxing.

Kasai was just a human, but he always seemed to show up, so I said screw it and allowed him to tag along. He was useful, gathering up things I need, and he's pretty good with poisons.

"Good point. I just thought it was one of those times when you do." Kasai chattered on, tossing a log into the fire.

"Well, it wasn't." I stood up, stretching. "I'll be right back."

"OK. Don't get lost." He sent a teasing smile over his shoulder, and the corners of my lips turned up.

I stepped up out of the cave, gazing up the steep cliff towering above me. We were deep into the mountains, where Inuyasha most likely won't find us.

Unless I allowed him.

Sighing, I kicked off the ground, leaping to the closest ledge, several feet above the ground. I scaled the wall with ease, landing gracefully on the ledge.

I gazed up at the nearly invisible moon. I felt an aching pain in my chest, and I looked away.

I shouldn't be surprised that Inuyasha didn't recognize me. I shouldn't be, but it still hurts. It's like… I never existed. Not to him. Even with everything we went through together, when we were younger, he's forgotten me. I'm nothing to him.

A single tear fell from my eye, and I wiped it away, growling at my weakness. "Grow up, Ezaiya. You've lived without him before. You'll just have to keep going on. Just like before." I hissed to myself, my hand moving to draw my dagger.

I stared at my reflection in the blade. We look so much alike- long silver hair, white dog ears, sparkling golden eyes- yet we couldn't be any different. He's rude and short-tempered; I'm calm and gentle.

And yet I love him with every ounce of my heart.

"Ezaiya? You should come back in." Kasai's voice echoed, and my ears twitched. Glancing once more at the disappearing moon, I leaped from the cliff, falling to the ground and landing easily.

Without even glancing at Kasai, I walked into my pitiful home.


	2. Chapter 2: A Kidnapped Priestess

I sighed angrily at Kasai, who had decided to wake me up by jabbing me in the side with a stick. "If you don't notice it off, I'm going to bash your skull in!" I snarled, opening my eyes to glare at him.

Kasai gave me an evil grin. "Oh, come on, Ezaiya. I'm just teasing ya." He joked, ducking as I swung at his head. "Sorry!"

I sighed as I gazed out the mouth of the cave. The sun was shining brightly, lighting up the stone outside. From what little sky I could see, white, fluffy clouds floating through the blue. I smiled slightly, thinking about how they looked like that fluffy thing hanging off of Sesshōmaru's shoulder.

"Ezaiya? Did you hear me?" Kasai waved his hand in front of my face, and I blinked.

"Huh? Oh, no, sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

Kasai rolled his eyes. "I said, why don't you just remind him who you are?"

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, it'll be most likely still the same as before: in one ear and out the other, without a brain in between them."

"Make him listen." Kasai stood up to relight the fire.

I paused. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. You'll think of something." Kasai said without looking up.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

I glanced around, hidden behind a hut. I'm back at Inuyasha's village, waiting for my target to come out of the elderly priestess's hut.

Finally. Kagome stepped out, calling over her shoulder to whoever was inside. She stepped away from the entrance, and I watched her carefully. I can't let her boyfriend see or hear me, if the plan is to work.

She crossed over a small log bridge over a stream. Now's my chance, before anyone comes looking for her.

I sprinted from my hiding spot, coming up behind her quickly and silently. Wrapping one arm around her waist, I clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"I'm sorry, but I need Inuyasha." I whispered in her ear, tossing her over my shoulder with ease.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Put me down!" Kagome's fists pounded on my back, with little effect. I leaped onto of a nearby hut, and the girl screamed.

"Jeez, you're loud." I grumbled, my ears flicking forward.

"Kagome!" Ah, just in time. Inuyasha bounded from tree to hut, landing on the ground in front of us. "Let her go!"

"Can't do that." I called back, my chest aching at the sight of my brother. "I need her for something."

"For what?" Inuyasha snarled, his hand moving to his sword.

My eyes widened for a moment, and moving swiftly, I tossed Kagome off my shoulder, holding her in front of me. Drawing my dagger, I held it to her throat. "I wouldn't do that."

Growling, Inuyasha moved his hand away from Tessaiga. "What do you want with Kagome?"

"Don't worry. As long as she doesn't fight too much, she'll walk away unscathed." I promised. Before Inuyasha could get any ideas, I sheathed my weapon, threw Kagome back over my shoulder and bounded from the hut into the forest.

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome's scream echoed through the trees.

* * *

I set the young priestess down on the floor of the cave. Her arms were tied behind her, and a gag was keeping her silent. Her deep brown eyes glared at me.

I yanked the gag free from her mouth. "You're kinda pretty. I can see why Inuyasha has such an interest in you." I smiled, hoping to show that I was not a threat.

It didn't work. "What do you want?" She demanded, her tone sharp and cold. I sighed, kneeling down behind her. "What are you doing?!"

"Untying you." The knots came undone, and her arms became free. She rubbed her wrists.

"What do you want with me?" She asked again, this time a little kinder.

I walked around Kagome, sitting on the ground in front of her. "I need to talk to Inuyasha. Problem is, he won't listen to me. But, if he thought you were in trouble, he would."

"So you kidnapped me?"

"You're free to leave whenever you want. But these mountains are riddled with demons, and it's quite a way away from the village." I said, standing up to move farther into the cave. After a moment's hesitation, Kagome stood and followed. I leaned against the cool stone wall. Kagome sat across from me.

"I remember you. You were the girl in the tree." Kagome said, before paused. "What do you want to talk to Inuyasha about?"

I took a deep breath, giving her a sad smile. "He's my brother. My _twin_ brother."

Kagome blinked and hopped to her feet. "He never said anything about you!"

"So he really doesn't remember…" I muttered, more to myself than to her.

"Remember what?"

"Remember _me_." I blinked as my eyes began to burn. "He really doesn't remember me…" I laughed bitterly.

"Where are my manners? I'm Ezaiya, and that's," I waved my hand at Kasai, who had just walked in carrying an armful of birds with a bow and some arrows slung over his shoulder, "Kasai, my companion."

Kasai glanced up, nearly dropping our meal. "I didn't mean kidnap his lover!" He shouted, quickly closing his mouth.

I shot him a glare. "It's the only way to talk to my brother." I snarled, before turning to Kagome, who was watching Kasai with interest.

"He kind of looks like Koga." She commented, looking a little amused.

I wrinkled my nose at the name. I met the wolf demon once, when I was tracking a certain Great Demon. He nearly killed me with that tornado that was trailing behind him. When he slowed, he sniffed me like I was some flower, and glared at me.

_"You smell like that mangy mutt!" Koga complained._

_I stiffened. "What mutt?"_

_"Inu-trash-a!" He snickered like it was the world's greatest joke._

_"You mean, you know Inuyasha? Where is he? I need to find him!" I grabbed the wolf demon's collar, staring at him with wide gold eyes._

_Koga scuffed and shoved me away from him. "He's traveling with a girl named Kagome. I don't know where they are. But when you see him, let him know that I'll kill Naraku first!" I snarled, angry that he didn't give me any useful information, and drew my dagger. Koga swung his leg and kicked my weapon from my hand, lodging in a nearby tree._

_"Watch it, mutt!" He snarled, and I clenched my fists._

_"Scrawny wolf." I hissed through gritted teeth._

_"Ha! That's what Inu-trash-a calls me!" With that he took off._

"Ezaiya?" I blinked, not realizing I had slipped into my memory. Kagome looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking." I gazed down at the floor. "I really missed him. It sucks that he doesn't remember me."

"What happened? Why did you two split up?" Kagome asked.

I sighed, running my fingers through my silver hair. "Well, it started when Father died..."

* * *

"That's horrible." Kagome frowned, and I shrugged.

"I've been searching for over 200 years." I could barely hear my own voice. A thought crossed my mind and I chuckled quietly to myself.

"What is it?" Kagome sounded startled.

"I have no idea what I'm going to say to Inuyasha." I smiled weakly.

"You can start by telling who the hell you think you are, kidnapping Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3: A Slight Meltdown

I didn't flinch at the anger in Inuyasha's voice, even though Kasai gasped and nearly tripped into the fire. "Uh, I'm just going to leave you guys alone." The human disappeared out the mouth of the cave.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled, hopping to her feet.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He snapped, glaring at me as I slowly stood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She hurried to his side, and Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Prepare to die." He growled, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sit, boy!"

"Huh?" The beads around my brother's neck dragged him to the ground. He pulled his face from the stone. "What was that for?!"

"She didn't hurt me. She only needs to talk to you." Kagome sent a smile in my direction, and I smiled back, shocked that she would help me. I did kidnap her after all.

"Talk to me about what?" Inuyasha sat up, crossing his legs and slipping his hands into his Fire-Rat Robe. My chest began to hurt, thinking about how those robes use to belong to Father.

I glanced at Kagome, who waved encouragingly at me. I inhaled deeply, kneeling in front of Inuyasha. My arms were stiff at my side, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_I haven't been this close to him since that night…_ I stared at his golden eyes, so similar to mine. But his were cold and angry. I could sense the darkness in his soul, the shadow that will never truly fade. Even with his lover, he'll always have just a bit of sadness lurking inside him.

"Well, spill it. What do you want?" He snapped.

"You've changed." I whispered, without realizing it. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you mean I've changed?" He growled.

My eyes burned, and I lunged forward, throwing my arms around his neck. Kagome gasped, startled, and Inuyasha gave out a slight yelp.

"What the-? What are you doing? Get off!" Inuyasha shoved me away from him, roughly. I hit the stone ground. "What do you think you're doing?!"

I sat up, barely noticing my scrapped up arms. They'll heal in a few minutes anyways. "I'm sorry," I said weakly, smiling sadly. "I guess I got carried away."

Inuyasha huffed, standing up. "Look, if you don't start making sense, we'll leave."

My shoulders slumped. "Like you did last time?"

Inuyasha, who had turned away, froze. "What do you mean, 'last time'?"

I stood, watching the ground. "I…" I laughed at myself. "This was a mistake. You're free to leave."

"What? No! We can't leave!" Kagome cried out, grabbing my arm. "Ezaiya, how can you say that? You went through so much trouble to find him!"

"And he doesn't remember, or doesn't want to remember. There's no point trying. I was a fool for thinking otherwise." I said sharply, yanking my arm from her grasp. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"Feh. Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha started to walk away, and I watched him, fighting back the tears.

"Sit!" Kagome turned back to me as Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Ezaiya, please. Don't do this to yourself. He might remember if you just tell him."

My eyes flashed from her to the half-demon, who had sprung to his feet with a very angry look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" I whimpered, wanting to pull out my dagger and stab myself now. I use to keep my emotions locked away. But with my twin so close…

I stepped towards him, and he watched with a confused look.

"You-You really don't remember?" I asked, and Inuyasha sighed angrily.

"No, I don't."

"But…" I choked on the tears, staring up at him. "But, Inuyasha, I'm your _sister_."

Silence filled the air, and an eternity passed before Inuyasha finally spoke. "I don't have a sister."

I sobbed out loud, my heart breaking. "No, no, you do. I'm you sister, Inuyasha. How could you not remember me?" The tears blurred my vision, making his red robe mix with his silver hair. "Father died the night we were born. He died protecting Mother and you and I. We lived in a small village, and no one wanted to play any games with us. We were left alone, with only Mother for comfort. But she died too." I had no control of the tears now, and they slid down my cheeks. "Demons got a hold of her, and killed her. You were at the hut, and I was helping her gather herbs. We had to leave because the villagers didn't want to deal with a couple of 'half-breeds'. We lived in the woods, running from full-fledged demons that wanted us _dead_." I felt like screaming in his face. "After every damn thing we've been through, and you can't _remember me_?!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Stop this. You're mistaken. I have no siblings, besides Sesshōmaru."

I laughed bitterly through the tears. "Sesshōmaru, our half-brother? You remember _him_, but not me?" I scuffed, turning to Kagome. "I told you. It was pointless. He doesn't remember."

Kagome gazed at me with sad eyes. "Ezaiya…"

"Just go. Both of you." I wiped the tears away. "I've got something I need to do."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your business!" I snapped, spinning around. "Just take your girlfriend and leave!"

Kagome recoiled into Inuyasha's arms, and seeing them together, a dark hatred grew inside me.

_I bet he would never forget her… Never._ I shook my head and pushed past them, storming out of the place I've been force to call my home.

_Maybe I should… _I glanced over my shoulder. _It would be too easy. She's just a human._ I looked away, shaking my head. _Stop it. Stop it right now. Don't think like that. Ever._

I scaled the cliff, sitting with my back to the edge. I watched the birds fly on by, completely oblivious to the earth below them. I hadn't realized how late it's gotten. The moon was just a tiny sliver now, and my muscles tensed at the thought of what will happen once it disappears completely.

"Hey, kid." I didn't turn around to Inuyasha's voice. He sat down next to me. "How can you be so certain I'm your brother?"

"I've spent over 200 years looking for you." I said quietly. "I've fought countless demons trying to find out where you are. I've even took on several Great Demons just to become a little bit stronger." I flicked my wrist, and the wind blew wildly around us. "Every night, I cried myself to sleep, thinking that you were dead and I was wasting my time. But every morning I would get up and I would keep looking." I finally turned to look at him. "I am 100% sure that you are indeed my brother."

Inuyasha was silent for a long time, which didn't seem like him. When we were younger, I was the quiet one; Inuyasha on the other hand…

I chuckled softly, drawing his attention from his thoughts.

"What's so funny?" He frowned at me.

"Just thinking. You were always so chatty when we were kids." I leaned back on the stone.

"Feh. Whatever." The wall went back up, and Inuyasha became cold once more.

I sighed, sitting up. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I suggest you head back to your village." I stood up, dusting off my pants and hands.

Inuyasha stood as well. "Kagome wanted me to tell you, you and your human are free to come live at the village with us." He turned away.

"That won't happen." I spoke without hesitation.

Inuyasha paused, looking back at me. "Why not?"

"Because." I said with a solemn face. "That's where you are."


	4. Chapter 4: That Time of The Month

Here's a fun Fact: Ezaiya(E-ZI-a)'s name was originally spelled Iza, to somewhat match their mother's name, Izayoi. It was later changed to it's current spelling.

* * *

"I can't believe you declined without even talking to me!"

Kasai and I were sitting around a fire, with thin blankets we stole from a village awhile back wrapped around us. Inuyasha and Kagome had already left, and I was getting my head bit off by a very annoyed human. And I'm in no mood for it.

"I'm sorry, did I not tell you? My brother doesn't remember me! Why waste my time moving to a place where I'm just going to be miserable? Where the only family I have is just out of my reach?" I snapped, standing up. The blanket fell away from me, and I stormed outside.

"Ezaiya, wait-" Kasai called, but I flicked my wrist at him, and a strong wind blew him back.

I scaled the cliff, staring off to the east, where the village was. My mind barely registered the moon, and a slight breeze lifted my hair.

I scuffed at myself, turned away from the ledge. I walked a few feet away, listening to the wind whisper to me.

A rock skidded across the ground, stopping in front of me. I glanced up, smiling slightly.

"Hello, baby sister." A monotone voice said.

"Hello, Sesshōmaru." I spoke up, watching my half-brother. That stupid imp demon Jaken was with him, as usual. And the two-headed demon steed… And… was that a _human girl_?

"That's _Lord_ Sesshōmaru to you!" Jaken yelled, waving his staff at me. I was tempted on yanking it from his hands and beating his skull in with it.

"Jaken, shut up." Sesshōmaru muttered. He radiated power. Jaken quickly obeyed the order.

"What brings you here?" I placed a hand on my left hip, smiling sweetly. Jaken glared at me, obviously not happy about seeing me.

"I see Inuyasha doesn't remember you." His tone held just the slightest speck of smugness.

"Nope. Figured he wouldn't." I kept the smile up. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me upset.

"Lord Jaken, who is this girl?" My gold eyes flashed down to the human girl, who was standing behind the imp with a curious glow in her eyes.

"That is Master Sesshōmaru's younger sister, Ezaiya. She is the twin sister of that half-breed Inuyasha." Jaken whispered back, eyeing me the way a rabbit would eye a hungry cat.

"This half-breed can kick you into next week, so watch it." I sent him a sly smile, and Jaken jumped nervously.

Sesshōmaru ignored his servant. "It is really a bother, having your brother forget you ever existed." Sesshōmaru continued, and my hand twitched in annoyance.

"Is there an actual reason you came to see me? Or are you here to gloat?" I snapped. The wind whirled around us, and the girl gasped.

Sesshōmaru was silent for a moment. "What do you know of the demon Byōtekina?"

I paused for a moment, raking my mind. "Never heard of 'em. Why? You tracking them?"

"She has been a burden lately…" He sounded thoughtful for a moment, and I raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"She's draining the memory of any creature with demon blood. She's targeted me already."

"Why is she doing that?" I scuffed at the thought. Who would drain _memories_, out of all things?

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Sesshōmaru turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" I called, and he stopped, turning slightly to face me. "Do you think… do you think she targeted Inuyasha? Stole his memory of me?"

"I couldn't care if she did." With that, he walked away, leaving me feeling empty. I growled, annoyed by the lack of any useful information.

"Lady Ezaiya?" I glanced down. The human girl stood in front of me. She was wearing an orange and yellow checkered kosode, and no shoes. Her hair and eyes were dark, but her skin was fair. A pretty flower was stuck into her hair.

I kneeled down to become eye level with the girl. "Yes?"

"Please don't be angry at Lord Sesshōmaru. He really doesn't like Inuyasha." She said with a sweet smile.

I smiled back, ruffling her hair. "I'm not mad. I've accepted the fact that he doesn't like us a long time ago. My brother on the other hand…" I chuckled, standing back up. "What's your name?"

"Rin." The girl grinned innocently, and I wondered once more why a human was traveling with Sesshōmaru.

"Well, Rin, you should hurry along. Sesshōmaru doesn't wait for anyone."

"He'll wait for me, I'm sure of it!" She beamed. She reached up and pulled the flower from her hair. "Here. I want you to have it."

I blinked slowly taking the flower from her hand. "Why?"

"You seem sad. Maybe it'll make you a little happier."

I frowned. "I'm not sad." I lied.

"You have that look in your eyes. The look of someone who's lost someone they loved."

I gazed back down at the flower. It was a beautiful blue, with the petals connected and star-shaped and frilly around the edges.

"Rin. We're leaving." Sesshōmaru called, and Rin smiled.

"Coming!" She hurried away, never looking back.

"That is one interesting human." I muttered, turning back towards the ledge. "Oh!" I spun around, calling out to my half brother, "Good luck on your hunt!"

Sesshōmaru didn't give any indication that he heard me. He kicked off the ground and flew into the air. The two-headed dragon followed suit, carrying Rin and Jaken with it, leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

"Ezaiya?" I ignored Kasai and strolled to the back of the cave. He watched me, and my ears detected a small sigh.

"Get ready." I ordered, moving towards the back. We didn't have much, but we had enough to get by. Just some hay with a stolen blanket over it, a sword for Kasai, and a small pack with a change of clothes.

"For what?" Kasai asked, following while I shoved the sword into his hands.

"We're leaving." I tossed the pack over my shoulder, shoving the blanket into it.

"Where are we going?" Kasai held the sword to his chest, confusion obvious in his voice.

"Just come on." I stomped out the fire, and walked out of the cave. He followed.

"But where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." I snapped, turning to face him. "Let's go. We haven't got all day." I glanced up at the moon, which had disappeared behind a cloud.

Kasai nodded slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Hurry up."

* * *

"We're coming _here_?" Kasai sounded shocked. "You said we wouldn't!"

"Changed my mind…" I muttered, glancing around the village. The sun was just starting to rise. We've been traveling through the mountains and forest all night.

"Fine. Where do we go?"

"This way." I strolled down the path towards the cabin Kikyo use to live in. Was she still alive? I don't know.

"Ye have not changed a bit, Ezaiya." I gasped at the voice, spinning around. The elderly priestess from the other day stood behind us, her right eye covered with an eye patch.

"Do I…?" I frowned at her, examining her closely. "K-Kaede?"

"Aye." She nodded slowly, approaching us. "What brings ye here?"

"I…" I paused. "We were living in a cave. Barely getting by. I just figured… Are we not welcomed?"

"Well, I cannot say ye are the first demon we've taken in." Kaede chuckled, hobbling past us towards her hut. Kasai followed her. I started to, but something made my legs freeze.

I looked up at the moon, looking around in the light of the dawn. It wasn't there.

"No!" I spun on my heel, dropping my pack and bolting away. I crossed a small bridge and paused long enough to watch the transformation.

My claws shrunk, dulling to useless stubs. My ears began to fall into my skull, while my hair faded to black. The gold in my eyes darkened to a dark brown. My fangs pulled back, and my demonic strength left my veins.

I gasped, the instinct to run, the same instinct that has been drilled into me since Mother died, took over and I took off towards the forest.

"Hey!" I crashed into someone in my haste to get away from what was happening. We both fell, and I quickly rolled away.

"Sorry!" I barely registered the blue robe and gold staff before running off again.

I got to the forest and continued to run. I'll have to keep running, throughout the day and night. Until sunrise the next morning, I'm vulnerable. I'm weak.

I'm human.

Breathing heavily, I dodged around the trees, knocking away low-hanging branches.

"And where are you going?" A familiar voice asked, and a hand closed around my arm.

With adrenaline-fueled fear pumping through me, I spun to face Inuyasha, who was frowning at me.

"Let me go! I have to leave, I have to hide!" I gasped, trying to pull myself from him.

"Calm down! No one is going to hurt you." Inuyasha pulled me to him, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"Liar! I've already been hurt!" I shoved hard against his chest, and he let me go. Surprised, I fell down.

"What do you mean, you've been hurt?" He towered over me, and the memory threatened to push itself to the surface.

"Nothing!" I scrambled to my feet and turned away.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of my collar, pulling me back. Twisting me around, he glared at me. "It's obviously something. Otherwise you wouldn't be so panicked."

I struggled in his grasp. "I'm not panicked. Now let me go!"

Inuyasha huffed, releasing me. "Fine. But with all that tramping you're doin', you're going to attract a lot of unwanted attention."

I paused. "I've been runnin' for 200 years. I'll survive this month."

"Not necessarily." Inuyasha shrugged and started to walk off.

The rush started to die down, and my head begun to clear. "Where do you suggest I go then?"

"Stay at the village. You'll be protected there. And don't worry," Inuyasha grinned over his shoulder at me. "I'll make sure nothing hurts you."


	5. Chapter 5: Glutton for Punishment

I sat in Kaede's hut, in the farthest corner. Everyone else sat around the small fire in the center, chatting and eating.

I curled up in a ball, glaring at the floor.

_I'll make sure nothing hurts you._

_Did you mean it, Inuyasha? Are you actually going to protect me, or were you just saying that to calm me down?_

I felt a pair of eyes burning into my skull and I glanced up. A girl around Kagome's age, maybe slightly older, was staring at me. She had a young child strapped to her back, while twin girls sat on either side of her. Her long brown hair was tied back loosely with a white ribbon, and she was wearing a regular kimono. A long green skirt covered her legs, and arm guards covered her lower arms.

"Is there a problem?" I snapped.

"That armor…" She said quietly. "That was from my old village, wasn't it? The demon slayers' village?"

I stiffened, and nodded slowly. "When it was attacked, I was nearby and I tried to help out. I fought as hard as I could, but… but everyone died." I stared at the floor again. "Afterwards, I just grabbed this armor and left. I couldn't bear to be near the bodies any longer than necessary. I wanted to bury them but… I felt like it was my fault they died." I flinched at the memories. The shouts of pain, the roar of the demons. "I felt like I didn't fight hard enough, or that I wasn't good enough, and they died because of it." I laughed at myself. "I just thought they wouldn't want their bodies to be touched by someone who let them down."

"You didn't let them down." The girl said softly. "Thank you for trying to save them." She gave me a soft smile.

"If you want the armor back…"

"No, no. Keep it. As a gift for helping." The girl chuckled. "Besides, what use does it do me? I have three children to attend to; I can't go out fighting demons."

"Good point." I smiled, but it quickly faded. I sighed, thinking back. "What's your name?"

"Sango."

"Ezaiya." I forced myself to smile.

"Hey, Ezaiya. How do you and Lady Kaede know each other?" Kasai spoke up, and I glanced at him. Everyone looked curious, and was watching me, waiting for my answer.

"We use to train together under Kikyo." I said, straightening up a little. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Inuyasha flinched, looking down. "She died. After I was sealed to the tree."

I looked at him in shock. I heard about the half-demon sealed to a tree by a priestess, but that half-demon was _him_?

"I-I didn't know. I left after a year. The villagers weren't too happy about Kikyo training a half-demon to become a priestess." I smiled sadly at Kaede. "Since I was older, I would have succeeded Kikyo after she died. The others didn't like that. So I left and allowed Kaede to step up in my place."

"Oh." Kasai breathed, and I felt tears prick my eyes. I hated walking down memory lane, and he wasn't helping.

Silence drew on, and I felt ready to get up and leave. The quiet always made me uncomfortable.

"What are you doing over there? You should come join us." The monk sitting down next to Sango finally spoke, patting the space on his other side.

I hesitated. "No thanks."

Inuyasha growled. "Stop acting like that. The self-pity is getting old. You're worst than Shippō."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

I bristled, standing up. "You have no place to talk to me like that! You don't know what I've been through to find you! Everything I did was to finally be reunited with my brother. But it turns out he's nothing but a self-absorbed brat with no regard to other people's emotions!" Tears pooled my eyes.

"You don't know what I've been through to survive!" Inuyasha yelled back at me, and I snapped.

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I towered over him, and he started to look a little scared. "I'VE HAD TO KILL HUMANS! I HAD TO BECOME A SLAVE! I WAS FORCED TO DO UNIMAGINABLE THINGS! I WAS ALONE FOR OVER 200 YEARS! At least you have someone!" I waved my hand at the group. "I had no one!"

I knew everyone was watching me. I knew they must have been shocked by my outburst. But I don't care. I looked forward to seeing my brother again, but this isn't how I planned it.

"Ezaiya…" Kasai sounded sad, and I turned away. I don't need his pity.

_I shouldn't have come here. I'm just a glutton for punishment, I suppose. I'm better off hiding in the woods, running from demons. _

I left the hut as calmly as I could, but once I was outside, I felt my feet begin to move on their own. I bolted down one of the paths, dodging around the villagers, some of which were muttering under their breath. Tears blurred my vision, but I kept going.

I finally stopped on the outskirts, where the forest meets the village. Breathing heavily, I stepped inside the woods, feeling drained. I walked through the trees, listening to the silence. My senses were on high alert; I never trusted the quiet.

I stopped and looked up. A large tree towered over me. It didn't look different from the others, just a bit taller. The main thing that set this one off from the rest was a large scar, as if something had been pressed against the bark for so long that the tree had started growing around it.

_Was this the tree Inuyasha was sealed to?_ I turned away, and my human ears picked up the sound of a twig breaking. My hand shot to my side, where my dagger was suppose to be. It wasn't there.

_Dammit! I left it at Kaede's hut!_ My heart fluttered, and my legs tensed, ready to run.

The brush rustled, and a figure stepped out.


	6. Chapter 6: Face-to-Face with Byōtekina

"Ezaiya?" Kagome appeared in front of me, with Sango in tow.

I relaxed slightly. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. About Inuyasha." Kagome smiled softly.

"I think he was thrown around in battle too many times. His brain doesn't seem to work." Sango added in, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure his other head works perfectly fine though." I chuckled and Sango and Kagome laughed out loud. My shoulders slumped, and I felt like I could trust them. More than the boys, anyways.

"Come on back. Inuyasha will apologize. I'll make sure of it." Kagome's eyes had a strange glint in them, and I felt a little bad for Inuyasha.

Just a little, though.

"I don't know…" I hesitated. I wasn't too keen on facing my brother again so soon.

Sango suddenly stiffened. "I sense a demonic aura." She said grimly, and Kagome looked around. My legs tensed up once more, and the instinct to bolt nearly overwhelmed me.

"W-we should head back to the village." I stuttered, biting my lip nervously. "The others would be waiting for us."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, and turned to Sango. "We should hurry."

Sango nodded, and I glanced at her child, still strapped to her back. He seemed a little uneasy, as if he, too, can tell that something dangerous was nearby. He whined quietly and squirmed around, and Sango attempted to sooth him.

"Come on." Kagome led the way through the brush, and I was all too eager to follow. With Sango in tow, we made our way through the undergrowth, reaching the edge of the village.

My shoulders relaxed, and I rushed ahead, entering the village and heading towards Kaede's hut.

"Ezaiya, wait up!" I paused as Kagome's voice rang out. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." I muttered, fidgeting uneasily.

"Demon!" A villager yelled, running towards us. I stiffened, thinking for a moment he was talking about me. But he stopped by Kagome. "Lady Kagome, there is a demon on the eastern side of the village."

Kagome nodded. "That must be the demon we felt earlier. Let's go." She said to Sango before turning to me. "You stay here. You're powerless in your human form."

I bit my lip and agreed. "Sango, I'll take your son so you can help fight the demon."

Sango hesitated but nodded. She slowly unstrapped her infant from her back and passed him to me. "I'm trusting you right now. Do not let anything happen to him, Airi, or Akira."

I smiled. "Don't worry. This demon, or any other, will lay a scale, fur, or claw on your children."

Sango looked uneasy, but she turned to Kagome. "We better get our weapons."

The young priestess nodded and the two girls hurried off.

I looked down at the boy. "I don't even know your name, but I still plan on keeping my promise. You'll be safe with me."

The boy had his face buried in my chest. He muttered some nonsense, and stirred slightly in my arms.

I sighed. "Let's go find your sisters."

* * *

"Lady Kaede!" I called as I jogged down the path towards the hut. The elderly woman looked up. "Do you know where Sango's daughters are?"

"Aye, they are in the hut. Where is Sango?" Kaede asked.

"She's helping the others fight the demon. I'm watching her children, to make sure they stay out of harm's way." I readjusted my grasp on the infant.

"That girl. She can be as bad as Inuyasha at times." Kaede chuckled. "Take them and hide. I have a feeling we are dealing with something dangerous."

I nodded solemnly and ducked into the hut. Only Sango's twins were in there.

"Kids, we need to go." I called. The girls, who had been play-fighting with sticks, dropped their 'swords' and looked at me.

"Where's Mommy?" Airi, the girl in a green kimono, asked.

"She had something important to do. I'm supposed to take you somewhere safe." I answered as patiently as I could.

"Is she going to get hurt?" Akira, the girl in pink, piped up.

I gritted my teeth. We didn't have time to stand around and ask 20 questions. "Your mother is a very strong person. She can handle anything thrown at her. Now let's go."

The girls looked uneasy, but nodded. I kneeled down, readjusting the infant so he was on my back, like Sango had him. "Alright, come on. Grab my neck and don't let go."

The girls obeyed, wrapping their small arms around my neck. I snatched up my dagger from the corner I was in, shoving it into its sheath.

_Jeez, Sango, did you really have to have three kids?! Couldn't you just have the twins and be done with it?_

I sighed, stepping out and looking around. Villagers rushed around, trying to prepare for the demon battle. Women and children hurried into their huts, while men armed themselves.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I hissed to myself, turning towards the forest. We'll hide there, and if the need arises, I'll use my dagger. In my human form, it won't do much, but it'll do enough to keep these kids safe.

I broke out into a jog, while the girls clung to my throat and the infant bounced lightly on my back.

I'll go to that scarred tree. We'll hide somewhere around there.

Already breathing heavily from the labor of carrying three kids, I hurried towards the trees, dodging the frightened villagers.

I finally reached the woods, and slowed slightly. I kneeled down, and the girls hopped off. "Try to keep up." I ordered, hurrying down through the brush towards the tree.

"Where is the half-demon, Ezaiya?" A female voice cooed, making my blood run cold. It sounded like lemon honey, bitter and sweet at the same time.

I froze at the mention of my name, ducking down into a nearby bush. The girls followed suit, pressing their trembling bodies to mine. I slowly removed the boy from his harness, cradling him in my arms.

"What's going to happen?" Akira whispered, and I placed a hand on her head.

"I don't know, but you're going to have to be quiet, OK?"

The girls nodded, closing their mouths.

"Feh. What do you want with a half-demon?" Inuyasha's voice rang out.

"My business is none of your concern, mutt."

_This demon isn't making any sense. She should be more interested in Inuyasha. He's more powerful! _I bit my lip, and held Sango's son closer. Holding him with one hand, I placed the other on the hilt of my weapon.

"Actually," the sound of a sword being drawn rang through the air. "It is my concern."

"Answer my question and you and your humans will be spared." The voice became cold, and I shivered. Airi and Akira held onto my arms, shaking like a couple of frightened rabbits.

"Answer mine and maybe I'll make your death quick and easy." Inuyasha sneered.

"Fool! You think you can kill me? I am Byōtekina, Thief of Memories!" The demon cried, and my heart stopped.

_"What do you know of the demon Byōtekina?"_

_"Never heard of 'em. Why? You tracking them?_

_"She has been a burden lately…"_

_"How so?"_

_"She's draining the memory of any creature with demon blood…"_

"Thief of Memories, huh?" my brother scoffed. "Out of all things, you steal memories?"

Byōtekina laughed a cold laugh. "If only you knew how powerful memories are!"

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha snarled. "Wind-"

Kagome cried out, and Inuyasha's attack was cut off.

"Ezaiya, shouldn't we leave? The demon is close by." Airi whispered just a bit too loudly.

"Huh?" Byōtekina chuckled, and Kagome gave a soft gasp, as if she fell but was caught.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled, and I froze.

The tree above us was ripped up from the ground, and a wild wind blew the bush free, revealing us. I looked up at the demon towering above us.

With the body of a beautiful young woman, this demon must have attracted a lot of men. Her hair was long and golden, with matching curved horns protruding from her skull. She wore a long blood red dress that had a slit that traveled to her waist on the left side and separated sleeves. Black thigh-high boots covered her legs, and large, dark, clawed bat wings rose from her back. Her nails were as sharp as knives, and her eyes were as cold as winter.

With a malicious grin, Byōtekina reached out towards me, and the twins cried out.

"No! _Hiraikotsu_!" Sango cried out, and a giant boomerang flew through the air. It struck Byōtekina's right wing, tearing it slightly. It was enough to distract her.

"You pesky human!" Byōtekina threw her hand in Sango's direction, and the demon slayer's weapon flew back at her, striking her in the abdomen. She cried out, flying back a few feet before collapsing to her knees. The monk rushed to her side in an instant.

"Mommy!" Airi cried out, lunging forward. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back. With my left hand I drew my dagger, plunging it into the ground in front of me.

I drew what little spiritual power I had and forced it into the blade. A barrier, just large enough to protect me and the kids, formed around us like a bubble.

My human body begun to feel drained, but I gritted my teeth and held onto the hilt, even as it began to burn my fingers.

"Ooohh, a barrier! How challenging!" Byōtekina cackled, swiping her claws across the barrier. The force caused the spiritual barricade to ripple, but it remained in tack.

"Go away!" I yelled, glaring at the demon through the purple haze.

"But I seek what you hold dear." Byōtekina pouted.

"Which is exactly why you're not getting it!" I snarled.

I may turn human before Inuyasha does, but we turn back at the same time, and I don't know if I'll be able to hold this barrier up until sunrise. The sun was just barely starting to set.

_The sun is setting…_

I gasped, remembering something I wished I had thought about before.

"Inuyasha!" I cried out, and he looked at me, his sword posed and ready to attack. "We have to get rid of her, now!"

"No kidding!" Inuyasha scuffed at me. Tessaiga glowed for a second, before turning as black as the night sky. "Meidō Zangetsu-!"

"Inuyasha, don't!" Sango gasped, climbing to her feet. "She has my children! You'll draw them in as well."

"She's right. You mustn't use that ability." The monk spoke with a serious tone.

Inuyasha growled. "Fine." He faced Byōtekina and us. The black blade faded away, leaving only his regular Tessaiga.

"Girls." I panted. Airi and Akira looked at me with terrified eyes. "I need you to hold onto to the dagger." I didn't want to do this- to use the purity of the children- but it's the only way we'll be able to survive any attack from Inuyasha's sword.

"Wind Scar!" He swung his sword once, as bright beams of lights tore through the ground, straight at us.


	7. Chapter 7: Makin' Plans

The girls wrapped their small hands around the hilt of my dagger, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"NO!" I opened my eyes as Sango's scream rang out, and the Wind Scar hit the barrier. It traveled over us, the barrier rippling violently.

_Stay up. Stay up. Stay up. _I repeated the words to myself, and Airi and Akira swayed as the dagger continued to heat up.

The barrier stayed up, and the Wind Scar flew towards Byōtekina. It tore right through her, ripping her to shreds.

Or so it should have.

The demon chuckled and flapped her wings once, lifting her up into the air.

The sun disappeared behind the trees, and the Tessaiga transformed into its katana form.

"Goodbye for now, weaklings. I must depart, but worry not. You'll be seeing me soon enough." She turned away, disappearing into the night sky.

"Hey, get back here!" Inuyasha yelled, but the monk grabbed his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, it's too dangerous for you to go after her tonight." He said sternly.

Inuyasha growled, and punched a nearby tree. "Dammit!" His body began to take on the transformation I went through this morning. His hair darkened, his ears disappeared, claws dulled, eyes became brown, and his fangs pulled in. We looked nearly identical now.

The girls and I released the dagger at the same time, and the barrier fell away. The girls collapsed, and I swayed, glancing down at the infant in my arms. He was sound asleep, completely unaware of the danger that nearly took his life.

"Airi! Akira! Kaito!" Sango rushed to us. Cradling her daughters, she looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened? What were you doing here? I told you to keep them safe!"

The monk kneeled down next to her, gently taking her son from my arms. "Sango, calm down. They seem fine, just tired."

"I thought… the demon… would… attack the… village…" My mind barely registered each word, I was so drained. "I was… trying to get them… away…" I looked up at her. "I'm… sorry…"

With that, everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I begun to wake up was the warmth. It was almost uncomfortable. I opened my eyes slowly, frowning as I tried to recall what happened.

"She's waking up." Kagome's voice sighed.

"About time. It's nearly morning." Inuyasha scuffed.

I slowly sat up, the blanket covering me falling from my shoulders. The fire next to me crackled and sent dancing shadows around the hut.

"You shouldn't move just yet." Kagome warned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't do." I chuckled slightly, looking around. Sango sat with her back against a wall, Airi and Akira asleep in her lap. The monk sat next to her, holding Kaito.

My smile slowly faded. "Sango, I'm sorry. I didn't know Byōtekina was in the forest. If I had known, I would have never taken them anywhere near there. I thought she was going to attack the village, and I was trying to get them away." I paused, looking uneasily at the children. "Are they… Are they alright?"

Sango was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, they're fine. Just a little tired. They had quite an adventure." She gave me a small smile.

I relaxed. "That's good… I think?" I turned to look at Inuyasha, who was sulking in the corner. In his hand was Tessaiga, and on his face was an angry snarl.

"What's the matter with you? Sword shoved up your nose or something?" I tried to smile, but his glare wiped it away.

"I don't like being so weak!" He snapped, and I flinched.

"Sorry I asked…" I muttered, tentatively climbing to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, gazing up at me.

I shrugged. "For a walk."

"Not with Byōtekina still out there." Inuyasha scuffed, and I bristled.

"Shut up and butt out." I snapped, and he glared at me.

"I'm not letting you go out there with that demon still running around." He said firmly. I towered over him, but he didn't back down.

"Why do you care? We're not _related_ or anything." The sarcasm dripped from my voice, and my brother snarled.

He stood up, his dark eyes cold. Inuyasha grabbed my arm, hard, and I gasped. "I'm not letting you go out there. End of story."

I snorted at him. He's really getting on my nerves. "Either you let me go, or I will happily rip both of your arms off. Your choice."

"I'm not letting you go out there. That Byōtekina is obviously going to be a problem, and she's specifically looking for you."

"You still haven't told me why you care." I hissed in his face, well aware of the full room.

Inuyasha glared at me for a moment, then scuffed. "I don't have to answer."

"You do if you want me to stay."

"I can just force you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"My, my, they sure do argue like siblings." The monk behind me muttered.

I spun to face him, still bristling. "And just who are you?"

The monk passed Kaito over to Sango, then stood up, smiling sweetly at me. "I go by the name Miroku." He bowed to me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"He also goes by 'lecherous monk'," Kagome grumbled.

"How insulting. I have never even looked at another woman since we defeated Naraku." Miroku looked at the young priestess with feigned shock.

"What about that one time, when Sango was in the forest with the twins, and you saw that peasant woman?" Inuyasha sneered.

Miroku's eyes widened, and he swallowed, glancing over his shoulder at Sango.

The young mother was gazing down at her son, a blank expression on her face. She looked up at the monk, and the cold anger in her eyes made me want to run away. "Miroku…" She muttered, and he started to tremble.

"S-Sango, they're only joking, right?" He looked at Inuyasha for help.

The half-demon smiled wickedly and shook his head.

"I suggest you run." I fought back a smile.

"He's not intelligent enough to do that." Kagome muttered.

Miroku kneeled in front of the demon slayer, placing his hands on her thighs. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously.

"Miroku…" She repeated, this time her voice trembling with restrained anger.

"You know, we should leave these two alone." I moved to leave the hut, but Inuyasha appeared in front of me.

"Nice try." He glared at me.

I pursed my lips, eyeing him warily. "Can your sword still transform?"

"Huh?"

"Tessaiga. Can it still transform while you're human?"

Inuyasha snarled. "No."

"Good." I drew my dagger, ducking down and pressing the flat of the blade against his shins. Kicking his feet out from under him, I pushed his legs up and back, flipping him over.

"Hey, you-!" Inuyasha rolled onto his stomach, baring his teeth at me as I strolled out of the hut.

"Humph. How dare he try to hold me hostage." I grumbled, looking around. We weren't in the village; trees surrounded the small clearing.

"Get back in here." Inuyasha stormed out, grabbing my arm. I simply yanked myself free and walked away a few steps.

"The sun's nearly up, so you can calm down." I smiled innocently over my shoulder, and my brother snarled. As if to prove my point, the trees to the east began to glow. "See?"

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, and I sighed.

"Don't get your kimono in a twist." I muttered, watching the light grow brighter. The shadows from the trees retreated, leaving me and my brother standing in the light. I glanced down at my hands, watching the claws grow. Power once more surged through my veins, and my fangs slipped back into place. My senses became keen once more, and I smiled gratefully.

"See brother, we survived." I turned to see a pair of gold eyes glaring at me.

"Don't call me that." He huffed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not your brother."

"What will get you to believe it?"

Inuyasha shrugged, suddenly looking depressed. Kagome stepped out behind him.

"Oh, good. You've changed back." She smiled. "We should get going."

"Going where?" I asked, confused.

"We have to go after Byōtekina, of course!" She said, as if the answer should have been obvious. "She's trouble, so we have to deal with her!"

"Uh, you seem to forget that we're missing Shippo and Kirara." Inuyasha pointed out. "Plus Sango has three kids to look after."

"I don't know who Shippo and Kirara are, but as far as the three kids go, I think I know someone who can help." I interrupted, receiving two curious looks.

"A while back, I helped out a kitsune. Moriko. She's pretty old, and pretty powerful. If we find her, I could ask her to help protect the kids. Possibly help in battle." I explained.

"What were you doing, helping out a kitsune?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some weird white monkey thing was trying to absorb her. I was walking through the woods, and heard a fox cry. I followed the sound, and the monkey had tentacles coming out from under it, and they were holding Moriko. They were dragging her towards it, so I ran up and sliced the tentacles off. It simply hopped away."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "You were lucky to get away alive." Kagome said.

"Why?"

"That monkey thing was called Naraku. That fox of your's must be powerful if he was trying to absorb her." Inuyasha stated.

I gulped. "N-Naraku? Isn't that… that demon that was terrorizing everyone? I heard he became a giant floating spider and a bunch of people went inside and destroyed him."

"Those people were us." Sango appeared behind Kagome, Kaito strapped to her back, and the twins awake and at her side.

I nodded slowly. "Well, anyways, I think she might still be alive and hiding out in the forest somewhere."

"That's a lot of ground to cover. It may take days to find her." Sango stepped aside to let Miroku pass, who had a large red hand mark on the side of his face.

"Not necessarily. She told me some places I could look if I needed to find her. The forest near the mountains, for starters." I fought back a smile. I didn't hear a peep from the hut.

"Shippo is due back at the village from his assessment any day now." Kagome added in.

"So it's settled. Inuyasha and I will go looking for Moriko, and you guys head back to the village." I smiled.

Kagome fidgeted. "I don't know…"

I raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha turned to her. "Just go with Sango and Miroku. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, it's not like I bite." I smirked over his shoulder. "Hard, anyways."

Kagome gave me an uneasy smile. "Alright. But you two be careful."

"Yes ma'am." I bowed. "Come on, Inuyasha, we better get goin'." I turned to the forest.

"I'll see you soon." Inuyasha's voice was soft and gentle, and when I glanced over my shoulder, he was kissing the priestess on the top of her head.

With a quiet huff, I kicked off the ground, landing in the closest tree a couple of feet away, trying to ignore the weird feeling twisting in my gut.


	8. Chapter 8: Moriko

Inuyasha and I sprinted through the woods, dodging trees with ease. He didn't say anything, but seem to be in deep thought. A furious snarl was etched on his face.

"Your face will stick like that if you keep it up." I called, flashing him a grin. He ignored me.

_Well, screw you too._

I sighed, gritting my teeth. What is his problem? I understand that he went through a lot as a child; but so did I. I'm not like that… am I?

"Where is this kitsune of yours?" He yelled over the wind, and I nearly tripped from shock. _He's talking to me!_

"She usually hides in caves, near waterfalls. I think." I frowned, racking my memory. I'm sure she lives near the mountains, but did she say anything about waterfalls?

Inuyasha scuffed. "What do you mean, 'you think'?"

"I mean I'm not sure." I bit my lip. Besides, even if she isn't near a waterfall, I'm sure I'll find her scent.

My ears flicked to the right and I heard some bushes rustling. I skidded to a stop, glancing around.

"Inuyasha!" I called, my hand moving to my dagger. He skidded to a stop, drawing Tessaiga. My nose twitched and a strange scent floated with the wind towards me.

A young girl, around Kagome's age, stepped into sight. The first thing I noticed was her intelligent blue eyes. After a second, I noticed that she had long, flowing pale gold hair, pulled back by a black ribbon. She was wearing a short black and red top and skirt that looked far too fancy to be out here in the woods, and she appeared more like a princess I've heard about from the mainland. The dress hung low around the neck, and the puffy sleeves appeared separated. She was wearing black boots that looked pretty expensive.

"Hello, Ezaiya." She cooed with a smile.

I frowned. "Do I know you?" I would definitely remember someone like her.

"Well then. It's hurtful you don't remember." The girl laughed a sweet bubbly sound.

"Maybe you should tell me your name and I might remember." I offered. The brush behind me rustled, and the scent of demon filled my nose. I spun around, drawing my dagger. "Stay back!" I ordered the girl, glancing over my shoulder to make sure she heard.

The girl had disappeared.

"Well, that was strange." I muttered, sheathing my weapon. I heard Inuyasha do the same.

"No, that was fox magic." Both me and Inuyasha jumped and spun around, facing the girl, who stood near my brother.

"'Fox magic'?" I frowned. "You're a fox demon?"

"You're getting closer to the truth, Ezaiya." The girl muttered.

"Stop speaking in riddles and just tell us who you are!" Inuyasha snapped, balling his hand on in a fist.

The girl's eyes flashed amber for just a second, and her hand shot out, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist. "Do not even attempt to strike me, half demon." She snarled. "I have no business with you, only your sister."

_Told ya. _I smirked slightly, grinning at the girl. Wait a moment…

"You're a kitsune?" I asked, taking a step towards her. The girl smiled, her eyes returning to blue.

"Yes, I am."

I beamed. "You're name wouldn't happen to be Moriko?"

The kitsune flashed a full-on grin. "It is nice to see you again, Ezaiya. I'm assuming you've escaped that cruel master of yours?"

I flinched, the memory of my slave days threatening to resurface. "Yes."

Moriko gave me an empathic look before turning to Inuyasha. "Byōtekina has gotten a hold of you. And she isn't finished yet."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha snapped, becoming defensive.

"Byōtekina is not a very good judge of character. I was able to gain her trust easily." Moriko smiled what almost looked like an evil smirk.

"So you have to help us!" Inuyasha ordered.

"I have to?" Moriko smiled.

"Yes, you do." Inuyasha huffed, and my eye twitched.

"You're so bossy, Inuyasha! Do you even know how to _ask_ politely?" I snapped at him, receiving a glare from my twin brother.

"Do you know how to shut up?" He yelled back, and I bristled.

"What have I ever done to you? You've been attacking me every chance you get! Just because you don't believe that I'm your sister doesn't mean you have to bite my head every time I say something! Don't you trust me enough not to stab you in the back the second you let your guard down?"

"How can I trust someone I don't know? You've given me no reason to trust you!" Inuyasha stormed over, striking me in the head. "Stop thinking that yelling and fighting with me is going to get you anywhere!"

I snarled, kicking his legs out from under him. I stepped behind me, spinning on my heel and slamming his head into the dirt. "You should learn how to deal with your problems with something other than your fists!" I kneeled next to him, keeping his head planted to the ground.

"How about a sword?" He growled. He managed to slide his arm under him, drawing Tessaiga. He swung it at my legs, and I leaped out of the way.

I drew Bakeru and held it so the blade was lined with my arm. Without waiting for him to make the first move, I shot forward, swiping at his throat. Inuyasha held his sword in as a shield.

"Wind Scar!" He swung the blade, and I moved to the side as the beams of light tore through the earth and trees.

I summoned water, ordering it to freeze up. The air grew cold around us, and I slashed my blade through the air, sending large shards of ice at Inuyasha. He leaped out of the way, and the shards slammed into the ground where he stood.

"Heh. You'll have to do better than that." He huffed at me, and I growled.

"Tell me; is the Wind Scar always so weak?" I smirked, my grip on the weapon tightening. Inuyasha snarled, holding the sword out in front of him.

"Back down now and I'll let you live."

"I offer the same deal to you." I smiled, my legs stiffening. _You may have a big sword, Inuyasha, but I'm the one with the brains._

"It's your funeral." Inuyasha's sword turned to what looked a night sky. My legs tensed beneath me, ready to move out of the attack's way.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare use that move!" I gasped as Moriko moved in front of me, holding her hands out. "Who do you think you are, trying to send your sister to the Netherworld?"

I stared at the kitsune's golden hair. What is she talking about? Sending me to the Netherworld?

_Is Inuyasha planning on killing me?_


	9. Chapter 9: Final Preparations

I blinked over Moriko's shoulder at Inuyasha, who still had his sword pointed at us.

"Ezaiya." Moriko's normally cheerful voice was quiet and urgent. "Does your dagger still have the transformation ability?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Yes, but I don't think it'll work on that sword."

"Why not?"

"They both belonged to my father. I doubt he would allow the dagger to mimic any of his swords."

"There is only one way to find out."

"What's your plan?"

"I charge him and distract him. You do what you need to do." Moriko stiffened, and I nodded.

"What cha whispering about over there? Hurry up and move!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Go!" Moriko bolted forward, knocking the sword aside as if it was a fly. She lunged at Inuyasha's throat, and while he stumbled backwards, I shot forward, pressing the flat of my blade against Tessaiga's. My weapon grew warm as it began to work its magic.

"Got it!" I leaped back, holding my dagger out in front of my like Inuyasha. My blade glowed brightly, growing and curving. The light dimmed and in my hand was Tessaiga.

"What the-! How do you have Tessaiga?" Inuyasha yelled as Moriko smiled and hopped back gracefully to my side.

"It is our secret weapon." The kitsune purred. "You see, unlike any of Inu no Taishō's swords, his dagger has the ability to mimic any weapons it comes in contact with." Moriko waved her hand towards my weapon and smirked. "I believe it also mimics abilities the weapon has. Such as your Meidō Zangetsuha." She ran her hand over the blade. "It was such a shame he never used it. I suppose he just preferred his swords. Which makes me wonder why he had it crafted at all."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but was cut off by a childish voice calling out, "Hey Inuyasha!"

We all looked up as a pink floating ball with giant eyes drifted down towards us. With a puff of smoke, the ball disappeared, and a small fox-like creature fell onto Inuyasha's head.

He had auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail by a large blue bow. He had on a blue and white top, puffy dark blue pants, and a tan vest. His tail was just a large ball of fur.

"What's going on?" He looked up, and gave a dramatic yell, falling over. "She has Tessaiga!"

I gasped, dropping my weapon. As it fell, it transformed back into my dagger.

"Ezaiya, what are you doing?" Moriko called as I bolted over to the boy, scooping him up in my arms.

"Ohh! Aren't you the cutest thing _ever_! What are you?" I hugged him to my chest tightly, giggling like a little girl. "You're just _so cute_!"

"Figures." Inuyasha scuffed, and the tension seemed to past. He sheathed his sword. "Looks like you've got a new admirer, Shippo." He turned and started to walk away.

"Shippo?" I gasped, squeezing the little demon tighter. "Such an adorable name!"

"Uhh..? Inuyasha, help!" Shippo squirmed around in my arms until I released him. He bounded over to my brother and hopped onto his shoulder. "Who is she?"

"This is Ezaiya, Inuyasha's twin sister." Moriko spoke up, placing a hand on my shoulder. She passed me my dagger as Inuyasha turned slightly, giving both of us a bored look.

Shippo gasped. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I." Inuyasha sighed, turning away once more.

With a glance and a shrug at Moriko, I followed.

* * *

"Shippo! You're back!" Kagome laughed, hurrying up to us. Shippo hopped off of Inuyasha's shoulder into her arms.

"Who's this?" Kagome trained her eyes on Moriko, who was standing slightly behind me in her short dress.

"This is the kitsune I was telling you about." I smiled, gesturing to Moriko to come forward. "Moriko, this is Kagome."

Kagome bowed her head respectfully.

"You're back." Sango and Miroku walked up behind the priestess, a soft smile on their lips. They looked at Moriko.

"Oh, hello." Miroku suddenly straightened up. Sango glared at him, and I rolled my eyes. Kagome frowned.

Moriko looked startled, glancing at me before turning to Miroku. "Hello, monk." Miroku's jaw nearly dropped at the kitsune's voice.

"Moriko, I'll show you where we'll be staying. Pardon us, Sango and Miroku." I grabbed her hand and pulled her away, leaving the others behind.

"Please tell me it won't be with that monk. He makes me uncomfortable." Moriko muttered, and I glanced at her.

"I'm sure Kaede will know of any empty huts." I smiled at her, stopping in front of the elderly woman's house. I called to Kaede, but she didn't appear to be here.

We stepped in, and Moriko suddenly grabbed my arm. I glanced at her, startled.

"The Jewels, do you have them?" She whispered urgently.

"Of course. Do you think I would leave them lying around for anyone to get a hold of?" I took off the top of my armor, and five different colored jewels fell free.

Moriko gathered them from the floor, examining each one carefully. "Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Amethyst." She listed off the names of the strange jewels. I have personally never heard of the names, but Moriko had all nine of her tails, so she's much wiser than I am. "You do remember that these are no ordinary jewels, right? You mustn't let anyone else get their hands on them." She warned, and I nodded, holding my hands out.

"Yes, Moriko, I know. I don't plan on letting them go anytime soon." I said grimly as she placed them back into my hands. I gazed at them.

_Each stone gave me the ability to control their corresponding element. If I lost even one of them, my power- the power I worked so hard to get- will drop drastically. I gained them by defeating a series of Great Demons. They would have been able to command the elements without the jewels, but they wouldn't have been as powerful. Besides,_ I thought as I replaced my armor and hid the jewels from sight._ it's a little difficult to control the elements when you're dead. _

"Moriko." I spoke quietly and the kitsune looked up at me. "If something were to happen me while we're fighting Byōtekina, promise me something."

Moriko stiffened. "Don't talk like that! This isn't like the War over the Shikon Jewel. Byōtekina is a minor demon compared to Naraku, you must surely know that!"

"I know that, but…" I paused. "I was alone during that time. I didn't have anyone to worry about. Now I do." I bit my lip. "Even if he doesn't worry about me. I know you suspect the same thing about Byōtekina and what she's really after. We can't let her get in her hands on it."

Moriko relaxed with a sigh. "Very well. What is it?"

"If something is to happen to me, I want you to watch over Kasai. And give the Jewels to Kagome. She'll need them. I've got a feeling I'm not the only one in this fight that can control the elements."

"If that is what you wish, then I will do it."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kasai stood outside the hut, gritting his teeth in frustration. _What jewels are they talking about? And why would Ezaiya want this girl to give them to Kagome if she dies? _He slipped away, baling his hands up into fists. _Obviously I haven't gained her trust like I thought. What am I suppose to tell Byōtekina?_


	10. Chapter 10: A Glimpse Into the Past

Fun Fact!: Ezaiya's dagger's design was originally suppose to be a jagged chuck of crystal, with gold and silver veins. But I sort of forgot that when I wrote the first chapter, so the silver and crystal swapped places, thus making Bakeru the way it is now.

* * *

I stretched my arms to the sky, glancing around. The villagers went along with their day, ignoring me and Moriko as we strolled down one of the paths through the village.

_It wasn't like this when I was training as a priestess. Anyone with demon blood was instantly hated. The villagers would whisper, and some would try to attack. Now, it's as if it's an everyday occurrence. Which it probably is, with Inuyasha and the others always around. _

"Ezaiya. About your plans we discussed…" Moriko spoke up, staring straight ahead. I glanced at her, crossing my arms behind my head.

"What about it?"

"Why not give the Jewels to Kasai? He is your human after all."

I snorted. "I allowed him to tag along with me out of pity. Kasai was the son of some duke, but he looked at me as if I was a goddess in his eyes, and gave up his family's name because he thought it would change how I feel about him."

"But that does not answer my question."

"I don't trust him. He's impulsive, always getting himself into trouble to get attention. Why would I give that kind of power to someone like that?"

"I see your point." Moriko nodded slightly, and I stopped in a familiar place.

Small twigs and leaves still littered the path, but other than that, the tree Inuyasha has sliced down had been moved. The remains of the trunk were still in the ground near the path, a silent reminder of how Inuyasha came to know of my existence.

I turned away, locking my jaw into place. _What happened to the little boy I always had to protect? Now it seems like the only thing I have to protect is myself._ My hand moved to my chest, where the Jewels were pressed against me. _And these Jewels of course._

"You seem troubled." Moriko pulled me from my thoughts.

"Just thinking about how I am going to get my brother to trust me again." I smiled softly. I tilted my head back to the sun, closing my eyes.

"He'll come around." Moriko sent me a sly smile. "You just have to show him how strong you are."

That reminds me... "Hey, Moriko?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell Inuyasha that my dagger can duplicate abilities? Bakeru can't do that; it only takes on appearances."

Moriko laughed, winking at me. "Well, if Inuyasha knew it only takes on appearances, he wouldn't have hesitated for so long. Tessagia is a powerful weapon; he knows that. If you turned that kind of power against him, even your brother isn't stupid enough to take it on."

"So you lied to save me?" I blinked, startled.

"Yes." She glanced at me. "I owe my life to you. You saved me from Naraku, so I have to protect you from your idiotic brother."

"Consider us even." I smiled. "I saved you from Naraku, you saved me from Inuyasha."

"I suppose you can look at it that way." Moriko mused, smiling. "Although Naraku wasn't as big of a threat as Inuyasha."

"Yeah. At least Naraku was intelligent." I giggled, feeling at ease for once.

"Inuyasha might have hit his head once too many times as a child." Moriko chuckled, and I flinched.

"That's a full possibility." I muttered, my mind wondering to the past.

_"__Stupid half-breed!" The villager yelled, kicking the little boy to the ground. He whimpered in pain, but tried to keep up the strong façade. The villager kicked him again, and a human boy who was walking by saw the ordeal. With a malevolence grin, the kid joined in. _

_"__Hey! Leave him alone! Get away from my brother!" A little girl, identical in every way to the boy, ran up to the villagers, waving a dagger the size of her arm around. The gold and crystal veins sparkled in the sun, and the dagger was obviously heavy to the girl. She slashed at the adult's arm, tearing through his sleeve and leaving a thin red line, where blood began to flow._

_"__Look who came to join. Grab her." The villager ordered the human boy, snarling. The boy obeyed and attacked, easily overpowered the little half-demon girl, pulling her arms over her head. She dropped the dagger, squirming around in an attempt to get free._

_"__Ezaiya! Leave her alone!" The half-demon boy yelled, climbing to his feet. He rushed towards his sister, arms held out as if he could pull her free from the human's grasp._

_"__Rotten mutt! Stay down!" The adult villager kicked the half-demon once more, and the child collapsed. _

_"__Inuyasha!" The girl screamed, thrashing around frantically. "Get away from him! You monster!" She yelled, pulling the villager's attention from her brother._

_"__Monster, huh? Bold words coming from a half-breed!" The villager strolled over, slapping her across the face hard enough to send her sprawling to the ground. The villager grabbed a handful of Ezaiya's hair, picking her up easily from the ground and held her in the air. While the girl was forced to dangle, helpless, the human boy repeatedly struck her back with a stick, grinning and laughing as she yelped and yelled in pain. The villager dropped her, kicking her roughly in the stomach._

_"__Enough! Do not lay another hand on either of my children!" A familiar female voice called. Inuyasha and Ezaiya looked up, breathing sighs of relief as a beautiful woman, with long flowing black hair and a fancy kimono, walked up, her red lips turned down in a frown. _

_"__Step away from Inuyasha and Ezaiya at once! That is an order!" She snapped, and the villager sulked away, muttering filthy words under his breath. _

_Ezaiya forced herself to her feet, hurrying to her brother's side. "Brother, are you alright?" Her back still burned, yet she didn't seem to notice the pain._

_With a look of fear and anger in his golden eyes, Inuyasha nodded. "I-I think so."_

_"__I am so sorry, my children." Izayoi kneeled next to her son and daughter, regret and sorrow heavy in her voice._

_"__Don't worry, Mother. They won't get away with this." Ezaiya vowed, standing up and grabbing her father's dagger from the dirt._

My hands shook as I balled them into fists. I drew my dagger, examining my reflection in the blade. My face was distorted slightly by the gold and crystal veins traveling through the metal.

Moriko placed a hand gently on my weapon. "Ezaiya, that is the past now. Those villagers have long since left this world." She said grimly. "I am certain, without a doubt, that they are burning in Hell right now."

"Doesn't change what they did to me and Inuyasha." I snarled, shoving my blade into the sheath.

"Yes, I know. But in order to move towards the future, you will have to let go of the past." Moriko said. Just an example of how she was much older than her appearance.

"Letting go can be harder than holding on." I muttered, turning my gaze once more towards the forest.

"Do you wish to dwell in what cannot be changed?" Moriko asked, and I shook my head.

"You don't understand…" I sighed.

"I understand more than you know, dear Ezaiya."


End file.
